En pocas palabras
by Leeran
Summary: *Frases varias centradas en los Guardianes de la Décima Generación* Porque hay momentos y sentimientos que no necesitan de muchas palabras para describirse. *Gekokujou*


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, y si se atreven a leer esto, sabrán agradecer a los cielos por eso *gota*.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers hasta el Arco de Sucesión. Crack, por todos lados. Está lleno de crack, de todos los géneros, tipos y colores (y hay algunos que hasta vienen en packs de tres, pero eso es sólo si eres muy malpensado :D). Al lado de cada prompt está el claim del que trata, así evitan los que no les agraden. También advierto que hay posible OoC, y en algunas ocasiones fluff. Diría "insinuaciones de lime", pero no, ni siquiera llegan a eso.

**Claim: **Centrado en los Guardianes Vongola, pero los claims son diversos, como dije en las advertencias. Cada frase dirá a un costadito el claim :).

**Notas:** Esta tabla es de la comunidad 1sentence de Livejournal, pero no la pedí oficialmente porque dicha comunidad es inglesa. Sí traduje los prompts (en varias ocasiones, dado que las palabras tenían más de un significado, utilicé el que más me inspiraba) y escribí con ellos lo que pude. Esta es la primera mitad de las frases nada más, y verán que los números para cada Guardián están disparejos, pero en total habrá seis frases para cada Guardián, y dos para todo el grupo (por eso, los que tuvieron menos frases en esta tanda, tendrán más en la próxima). Para ser honesta, NO quería subir las frases a porque me parece que queda todo muy desorganizado (vean el desastre que es ;_;), pero Ligabiss me obligó. Descaradamente. En fin :'D.

Oh, hay pairings muy extraños. Antes de que me digan nada... la mayoría fueron propuestas de Ligabiss y Lexy D Miyu, la culpa es enteramente de ellas :) (Ignoremos el hecho de que acepté las sugerencias de los pairings que me gustan y de los que sentía que podía hacer una frase, ¿si? 8D).

_**En pocas palabras.**_

**Frases para Tsuna.**

01. Movimiento._ (Tsuna)_

Sentía como si su vida ahora fuese una montaña rusa en constante movimiento, desde el día en que había conocido a Reborn; pero estaba bien, porque detenerse significaba estar muerto, y la vida aún le era demasiado preciosa para quejarse de ella.

03. Joven. _(Tsuna/Gokudera)_

Todos los chicos son jóvenes para lo que les conviene; por ejemplo, Tsuna era demasiado joven para ser el líder de la Mafia, pero no para invitar a su Guardián de la Tormenta a pasar la noche en su casa, con intenciones poco inocentes de por medio.

31. Libro._ (Tsuna/Gokudera)_

Sólo hubo una ocasión en la cual Gokudera lo "ignoró" completamente durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, y fue el día en que ese libro llegó a sus manos (pero Tsuna se aseguraría de quitárselo).

39. Romper. _(25years!Tsuna/25years!Lambo)_

Nadie se quejó el día que la bazooka se rompió y dejó a un Lambo de veinticinco años atrapado en el pasado; sorprendentemente, Tsuna fue justamente el que _menos_ se quejó (y el que más disfrutó el tiempo extra que duró el efecto de esa tecnología).

50. Creer._ (Tsuna+Guardianes)_

Tsuna nunca iba a comprender por qué sus amigos creían en él y en sus capacidades, como si realmente pudiera ser un Jefe, cuando, al contrario, era él quien debía creer en ellos y en su fuerza (y lo hacía, más que en cualquier otra cosa en el mundo).

* * *

**Frases para Gokudera.**

05. Mal/Equivocado. _(TYL!Gokudera/TYL!Lambo)_

Sabía perfectamente que era incorrecto, que _debería_ detenerse, que Lambo tenía sólo quince años y la diferencia entre ambos era abrumadora, pero cuando el menor lo besó (en un intento de salvar su vida) no pudo hacer más que corresponderle con todas las ansias de probar esos labios que había acumulado con el tiempo (a pesar de que, también, había querido volarlo en pedazos unos minutos antes).

09. Rey._ (TYL!Xanxus/TYL!Gokudera)_

Nadie se había molestado en decirle a Gokudera acerca de la costumbre que Xanxus tenía de "marcar" (como si fueran de su propiedad, como si tuviera derecho a reclamarlos) a casi todos los que pasaran por los Cuarteles de los Varia; sólo ahora que estaba apresado debajo del cuerpo del mayor se venía a enterar de eso.

15. Agarrar._ (Gokudera/Chrome)_

Gokudera no estaba muy seguro de qué impulso le había llevado a tomar la mano de Chrome, aunque tampoco le importó demasiado cuando la chica cerró sus dedos entre los de él y le sonrió con dulzura.

* * *

**Frases para Yamamoto.  
**

06. Amable._ (Yamamoto/Tsuna)_

La amabilidad de Yamamoto hacia Tsuna tenía un significado especial, su actitud era ligeramente distinta hacia él que hacia el resto del mundo, pero el castaño necesitó de aquel repentino beso para darse cuenta finalmente de aquello.

42. Molestar._ (TYL!Yamamoto/Fran)_

Ni siquiera él mismo se explicaba de dónde sacaba la infinita paciencia para soportar cada uno de los comentarios molestos de Fran, pero sospechaba que provenía del mismo lugar de donde salía el sentimiento cálido que lo invadía cuando estaba con él.

45. Desnudo._ (TYL!Hibari/TYL!Yamamoto)_

Tsuna no quiso preguntar el motivo por el cuál, luego de que la bazooka se disparara, Yamamoto (de veinticinco años) había aparecido completamente desnudo en su habitación; y de la misma forma, el joven Guardián de la Lluvia tampoco le preguntó a Hibari que se suponía que estaban haciendo ambos en el futuro que pudiera requerir tanta falta de ropa.

* * *

**Frases para Lambo.**

29. Seguro._ (TYL!Fuuta/TYL!Lambo)_

Lambo nunca iba a admitirlo (porque siempre defendería que era capaz de valerse por sí mismo, y que Tsuna no necesitaba mandarle "niñeros"), pero la verdad era que se sentía seguro junto a Fuuta.

30. Fantasma._ (Lambo+Chrome)_

Era casi difícil de creer que, de todos, justamente Chrome fuera la valiente del grupo, la única que lo dejaría dormir con ella luego de ver un montón de películas de terror, y le diría que no era real, que no había fantasmas persiguiéndolo en la habitación.

* * *

**Frases para Ryohei.**

18. Atención._ (TYL!Ryohei/Fran)_

Cuando Squalo le dijo (muy molesto) que lo había enviado para que le pasara información al Guardián del Sol, y no para que le diera una clase práctica de educación sexual, lo único que Fran respondió fue "Debía llamar su atención de alguna manera, Capitán".

44. Pared._ (Hibari/Ryohei)_

Cuando Ryohei finalmente se decidió a dar el primer paso, fue él quien terminó acorralado contra la pared con una tonfa amenazando con asfixiarlo; pero a pesar de los golpes, y contra todo pronóstico, el resultado terminó siendo el que había planeado desde el comienzo, así que no se quejó.

* * *

**Frases para Hibari.**

27. Esconder._ (Hibari/Ryohei)_

Hibari nunca había permitido que nadie se enterase de lo que él y cierto Guardián del Sol hacían durante las noches, ni mucho menos cuáles eran sus motivaciones para hacerlo; todo el mundo pensaba que él era una persona escalofriante y sin sentimientos, y pretendía que eso último se mantuviera así (aunque no fuera del todo cierto).

32. Ojo._ (Hibari/Chrome)_

Siempre había creído que aquella chica tenía la apariencia de la más débil de los herbívoros, hasta el día que notó en el único ojo visible de Chrome, una mirada que escondía mucha más fuerza y determinación de las que le habría dado crédito, y entonces decidió que ella era un poco (sólo un poco) interesante después de todo.

* * *

**Frases para Mukuro.**

13. Cambio. _(Mukuro+Chrome y una cuota de mi frikismo personal)_  
_(Nota: En realidad me inspiré en el prompt original, "Change", ya que lo relacioné con "Changes", el título del último libro de la saga The Dresden Files, de Jim Butcher, coff)._

Pocas habían sido las ocasiones en que había escuchado gritar (en agonía) a Chrome, pero a Mukuro le habría gustado poder hacerle pagar al bastardo que lo había logrado en aquella oportunidad; si sólo supiera cómo alcanzar al tal Jim Butcher…

23. Niño._ (Mukuro/Fran)_

Lo único que lamentaba de haber encontrado al fin a ese niño (el mismo que, en el futuro, lo había liberado de Vindice) era tener que esperar varios años hasta poder hacer con él todas las cosas que quería.

46. Llevar/Forzar._ (Mukuro/Gokudera/Chrome... en todos los órdenes posibles)_

La cara de Gokudera cuando la ilusión de Mukuro había aparecido, agarrándolo de la corbata y atrayéndolo hacia sí para juntar sus labios con los de él, había sido imperdible; y definitivamente se lo merecía por haber querido besar a _**su**_ Chrome (y por ser tan condenadamente atractivo).

**

* * *

**

**Frases para Chrome.**

12. Espera._ (TYL!I-Pin/TYL!Chrome)_

Cada vez eran menos las oportunidades en que podían verse, pero I-Pin siempre esperaba el regreso de la Guardiana de la Niebla, para abrazarla con toda su fuerza y susurrarle al oído lo mucho que la había extrañado (sin comprender por qué Chrome se sonrojaba cada vez que eso ocurría).

33. Nunca._ (Gokudera/Chrome)_

Chrome nunca había sido buena para hacer regalos, como nunca lo sería para recordar nombres y fechas, mas supo que sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena cuando vio la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Gokudera al abrir su obsequio.

35. Repentino._ (Shouichi/Chrome. O Shouichi+Chrome, véase como se prefiera)_

Encontrárselo en medio de la calle, tan poco tiempo después de los sucesos ocurridos en el futuro, fue absolutamente repentino e inesperado, aunque no tanto como el hecho de que Irie Shouichi le sonriera desde la vereda de enfrente y la saludara con un gesto de la mano, antes de seguir su camino.

47. Daño._ (Yamamoto/Chrome)_

Ella raramente lloraba (apenas recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho), con lo que no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco cuando, al enterarse de lo que le había ocurrido a Yamamoto, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de su ojo sin que pudiera detenerlas.

* * *

**Frases para todo el grupo.**

34. Cantar.

Sí, ir al karaoke todos juntos había sido divertido, hasta que descubrieron que entre las capacidades de los Guardianes de la Niebla, "cantar" era una que se destacaba especialmente, y compararse con ellos significaba terminar con el culo pateado.


End file.
